1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf carts and, more particularly, to a motorized golf cart having an improved roof.
2, Prior Art
Various different roofs, tops, canopies and umbrellas exist in the prior art intend for use with motorized golf carts. U.S. Pat. No. 4,650,238 to Healey discloses a golf cart roof for stowing golf clubs and other golf accessories. U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,695 to Jones et al. discloses a golf cart with a windshield attachment. U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,175 to Gerber discloses a golf cart roof having a downwardly turned edge about its periphery. Inverted U-shaped tubular members support the roof about its periphery. U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,430 to McCoy discloses a solar powered golf cart with solar cell panels supported on its roof.
As noted from the above references, roofs for golf carts, apart from shielding occupants from sun and rain, can provide other functions. However, roofs of the prior art are not without their disadvantages. One disadvantage with prior art golf cart roofs is that they have relatively bland or plane shapes because of the types of supports necessary to properly support a roof over the golf cart and the type of roof.
Another disadvantage with prior art roofs is that they are relatively complicated to properly attach to the roof supporting structure.
Another disadvantage with prior art roofs is that their connection on a roof supporting structure is relatively unattractive.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide a relatively simple, inexpensive and visually attractive roof for a golf cart.
It is also an objective of the present invention to provide a new type of roof for a golf cart that is relatively easy, inexpensive and visually attractive to connect to a motorized golf cart.